La Volonté du D
by Shira-Hanae
Summary: Ace est à la recherche de Barbe-noire qui a commis le pire crime qui soit pour un pirate : tuer un de ses compagnons ,Satch. Cependant la tache se révèle plus compliqué que prévu, surtout lorsqu'une inconnue essaie de le sauver ...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous et à toutes!

C'est ma toute première fanfiction, donc j'espère que vous serrez indulgent, j'essaie de respecter au maximum la personnalité et l'histoire des personnages et du monde dans lequel ils évoluent mais je ne suis malheureusement pas Oda donc il y aura très certainement des erreurs, sans compter les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire, j'utilise Word et un correcteur en ligne pour limiter les dégâts, mais je m'excuse d'avance pour celle qui résiste!

-Donc les personnages sont l'entière propriété de Eiichiro Oda, sauf les OC présents

- Ace x OC

- Rated M : Romance ( donc très probablement présence d'un ou plusieurs lemons) et présence de sang donc d'une certaines violence ( pas dans les lemons!)

- Place dans l'histoire : Avant la confrontation de Teach et Ace ( comme dit dans le résumé il le recherche encore)

- Les Reviews / MP sont les bienvenue, je pense avoir besoins de vos avis et conseil pour améliorer mon style d'écriture et cette histoire, puis surtout ça fait plaisir!

- Bonne Lecture!

* * *

_Île de Grand Line_

L'île est vaste, mais ses paysages sont banals en comparaison aux autres îles disséminées de part et d'autre de Grand Line. Les arbres composant ses forêts sont d'une taille basique, l'herbe est basse et aucun animal gigantesque ou qui représente une quelconques menaces, ne les peuples. Peu de pirates passent par cette île pour travers la route de tous les périls, la vie y est donc paisible. Du moins c'est ce que pensait Honami jusqu'à présent. Son père viens de partir, seul médecin de l'île il est constamment demandé. Cette fois-ci un enfant est malade, il a donc prévenu sa fille qu'il allait s'absenter pour un mois, au minimum. La jeune femme est certaine qu'une fois l'enfant rétablit il fera le tour de l'île pour aider d'autres habitants. Concoctant un remède par si, diagnostiquant un rhume par là... Son panier d'osier à la main, elle marche, soupirant en repensant aux paroles de son père. Elle voudrait lui en vouloir, d'être si peu présent pour sa fille, mais elle n'y arrive tout simplement pas. Alors, elle rumine, ses chaussures en cuir plate battant le rythment de ses pas sur le pavé du port. Elle aime cet endroit, l'odeur de la mer, des marchandise arrivant et la bonne humeur des personnes embarquant où débarquant. Elle se pose sur un banc et ferme les yeux, laissant la brise marine balayer son visage et ses cheveux. Ici elle se sent bien.

Cependant, un fracas inhabituelle la sort de sa douce torpeur: sur les quais un marchand se fait destitué de sa marchandise par des pirates. Honami voudrait faire abstraction de la scène lui faisant face, comme le font les autres personnes présentes, mais elle ne parvient pas à rester de marbre devant cet homme qui essai de manière hésitante d'établir un compromis entre les pirates et lui, sans grand succès. Elle grimace, sachant que si son père apprend qu'elle s'est impliquée dans une histoire ayant un lien avec ces pilleurs des mers, elle finirait par ne plus avoir le droit de vivre seule pendant qu'il parcourt l'île. Hors se semblant de liberté est la seule chose qu'il lui accorde... Le vieil homme se fait alors bousculer assez méchamment, ce qui finit de décider Honami. Elle retrousse les manches de sa robe en tissu et s'approche d'un pas décidé. Elle n'a rien à perdre dans cette affaire, hormis peut-être la vie?

Alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux d'un blanc limpide se dirige vers les malfaiteurs, une embarcation peu orthodoxe s'approche des quais. Ace heureux utilisateur du Mera Mera no Mi, régule la vitesse de Striker afin de s'amarrer sans difficulté. Alors qu'il pense déjà à trouver un relais où manger à l'œil avant de partir sans payer, une femme à l'air déterminé brasse l'air de son bras, sous le nez du D.

-Vous! Laissez cet homme tranquille. Elle braille à l'intention de l'équipage en tord.

Ace jette un regard aux pirate avant d'observer la femme, curieux, se demandant bien si elle a toute sa tête. En fait il se demande aussi, si les pirate présent sont conscients de leurs actions. Cette île est sous la protection de Barbe-Blanche, rare sont les pirates l'ignorant, surtout lorsqu'un drapeau de l'équipage virevolte à l'entrée du port. Ace ne compte pas les laisser faire, après tout: la protection de Barbe-Blanche ne peux pas être sous-estimé. Mais il compte bien se divertir un petit peu avant de le faire, impatient de voir comment une jeune femme en robe peu se montrer menaçante. De son côté Honami ne remarque même pas la présence du nouvel arrivant, elle ignore donc le commandant de la seconde division de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche, effleurant son short de ses jupons, pour s'intéresser à un groupe de pirate inconscient. Ace n'a plus aucun doute: cette fille n'est pas saine d'esprit.

- Éloignez-vous de lui et de sa marchandise! Elle lance un peu plus fort, attirant l'attention de ce qui semble être le capitaine. Celui-ci reste un instant surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un s'interpose au dépouillement du vieux marchands. Un de ses homme prend alors la parole:

-Hé ! Cap'taine, on pourrait emporter la p'tite dame. Les dragons célestes l'aimeront bien, regardez ses cheveux et ses yeux!

Honami s'empourpra, les albinos sont chose peu courante dans ce monde, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'on veuille la.. la «vendre» à cause de cette différence. Alors que le dit «Cap'taine» reprit possession de ses sens Honami, elle, reprit contenance.

-C'est vrai ça... Il dit en un sourire qui fit frissonner la jeune albinos.

Elle redresse fièrement le menton, tout en reculant d'un pas. Ace lui en revanche s'approche, des flammes parcourant sa peau, de ses poignets à ses épaules, trahissant son impatience. Il va réduire leur embarcation en charpie, après avoir réglé son compte à l'équipage. Du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait. L'équipage tout entier reconnus le détenteur du Mera Mera no Mi, membre de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche, celui qui ne supporte pas qu'on insulte son père et là ils sont certains, vu l'aptitude du commandant, de l'avoir fait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Leurs yeux s'élargissent autant qu'il est possible de le faire pour un humain. Honami, ne comprenant pas cette réticence nouvelle, se retourne.

-Oh mon dieu! Mais vous êtes en feu! Elle crie avant de se jeter sur lui.

Attendez... **de se jeter sur lui?!** Ace qui ne se préoccupé déjà plus de la femme et soudain ramené à la réalité, par deux mains sur son torse le propulsant dans l'eau. Dans un réflexe vain, mais humain en de pareille situation, il tente de se rattraper à la première chose qui lui vient sous la main, emportant alors dans sa chute la jeune femme.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à vous!

Voici le second chapitre de " La Volonté du D", j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré les quelques fautes qui persistent, je pense chercher une béta lectrice pour en éliminer au maximums. De cette façon l'histoire ne seras que plus agréable pour vous à lire.^^

Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant que le chapitre précédent!

PetiteMeringue: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster cette review! Elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir, j'espère que la suite te fera rire ou au moins sourire. Bonne lecture à toi! :)

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions/ critiques pour que je puisse m'améliorer

* * *

Alors qu'Ace tente de se rattraper à Honami, il brûle le poignet de la jeune femme. Dès qu'ils sombrent tout deux dans l'eau les flammes du D se résorbent, morsure des flammes sur la coupable sera seulement superficielle. Cependant, elle reste douloureuse pour la jeune albinos. Il tente de se débattre un court instant, mais sa nature ne lui accorde pas plus et il s'enfonce alors dans les profondeurs de l'eau, tenant toujours dans sa main le petit poignet de l'idiote.

Celle-ci pleurs de douleur, ses larmes se mêlent à l'eau du port. Elle tente tout de même de nager pour rejoindre la surface, mais cet homme toujours accroché à son bras l'en empêche et l'entraîne à sa suite dans l'eau profonde du port. Elle tente de défaire son emprise, puis elle se dit que c'est de sa faute s'il sombre lui aussi. Elle commence alors à lester leur deux corps des objets superflus qui leur rajoute un poids inutile. Elle ne se demande même pas pourquoi l'homme ne tente pas de nager et elle quitte ses chaussures adorées, les quelques couteaux que son père la force à garder sur elle pour se protéger, elle en garde tout de même un et commence à retirer ses jupons volumineux et qui pèsent bien leurs poids. Elle aurait un argument de plus pour refuser de mettre ces horribles robes, la prochaine fois que son père lui en offrirait une, si un jour elle le revoit. Elle découpe le cuir du Logpose de Ace et celui-ci rejoins les affaires personnel de l'albinos au fond du port. Elle tente de nager et de les ramener tout deux à la surface, ses jupons ne la gênant plus, elle y parvient tant bien que mal. Avec beaucoup de mal même, l'inconnu valant bien son pesant d'or. Elle prend une grande goulée d'air, gonflant ses poumons et toussotant. Mais elle ne trouvant aucune prise sur les parois du port, lui permettant de s'accrocher et de se hisser sur le sol, elle coule donc de nouveau à pic. Le même schéma se répète plusieurs fois et alors qu'elle faiblit deux paires de bras l'attrape et l'attirent enfin sur la terre ferme, elle et l'autre incapable. Une fois en sécurité, hors de l'eau des hommes et des femmes viennent s'occuper d'elle, lui donnant des couvertures et échangeant quelques paroles avec elle. Ils semblent tous ignorer l'homme qui l'a emporté dans sa chute, ce qu'elle aurait fait si les personnes présentes s'occuperaient de lui, mais vu que ce n'est pas le cas ,elle ne peut se résigner à le laisser ainsi inconscient, la tête sur le sol douteux des quais. Elle se relève alors et reste un instant étourdis parce qu'elle voit. Ce tatouage lui dit quelques choses. C'est l'emblème d'un équipage pirate, Honami en est certaine, mais le nom et l'importance de celui-ci ne lui revient pas. Elle reprend ses esprits et se donne une légère tape sur la joue de sa main valide. C'est de sa faute s'il se retrouve dans cette situation, elle ne peut décemment pas le laisser ainsi, qu'importe s'il est pirate...N'est-ce pas? Elle gonfle ses poumons pour se donner un peu de courage, elle a bien affronté tout un équipage il y a de ça quelques minutes, elle peut bien porter secours à cet empaffé? Les autres pirates sont partis, ce qui réconforte quelque peu la jeune femme. Elle s'accroupit alors face à Ace et après l'avoir tourné sur le dos, elle ramène le visage du pirate sur ses cuisses, utilisant une des couvertures pour essuyer son visage. Il tousse et recrache l'eau ayant pris place dans ses poumons, Honami lui fais tourner la tête et essuie ses lèvres, puis ses cheveux, ses épaules et le reste de son torse. Elle prend son pouls qui semble stable. L'homme ne reprend toujours pas conscience et semble affaiblit. Il n'en faut pas plus pour Honami avant que son instinct de médecin prenne le déçu. Elle demande à deux hommes de transporter le pirate chez elle. Ils rechignent un peu au début, la maison de son père se trouvant sur une presqu'île à plusieurs kilomètres de la ville, mais personne d'autre semble être prêt à accueillir ce patient peu commun chez lui. Honami a encore du mal à comprendre comment la peau de l'homme ne présente aucune brûlure, alors que son poignet la fait souffrir, mais elle efface ses questions d'un geste de la main. Il est toujours inconscient et cela l'inquiète.

Sur le trajet Ace a reprends plusieurs fois ses esprits, voyant simplement le ciel bouger sous ses yeux et entendant une voix douce donner des indications. Il reconnaît la voix de l'inconnue et affaiblit il retombe dans l'inconscience. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il se réveille pour de bon, dans un lit qui lui est encore inconnu. La fille du médecin s'affaire autour de lui, plusieurs livres de médecine sont ouverts et éparpillé un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle est tellement occupée, à faire les cent pas en maugréant, qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Il ne parvient pas à identifier ce qu'elle dit et puisqu'elle ne semble pas s'intéresser à lui il observe les lieux. La couche qu'il occupe est un lit de camp, de la main il repousse le livre qu'il a sur le ventre, en se demandant comment il a pu atterrir ici. Des bibliothèque recouvre tout un pan de mur, une autre partie de la pièce est occupée par des armoires à pharmacie, une table d'examen se trouve au milieu de la salle et plutôt qu'un patient, ce sont des montagnes de livres qui sont postés déçu. Il déduit tout de même aisément qu'il est chez un médecin et lorsqu'une paire d'yeux se pose sur lui avec curiosité il devine que c'est lui le patient.

-Comment? Demande la jeune femme au physique peu banal en s'installant sur une chaise à côté de son lit.  
-Comment, quoi?  
-Comment se fait-il qu'aucune trace de brûlure est visible sur ses bras et tes mains alors qu'ils brûlaient avant que tu tombes à l'eau?  
-Que je «tombe»? Tu n'es pas plutôt celle qui m'a poussé à l'eau? Il rétorque assez mécontent. Les joues de la jeune femme prennent une teinte carmin sous l'effet de la gêne, mais elle se ressaisie et se défend rapidement.  
-Vous brûliez, n'importe quel humain aurait réagi comme je l'ai fait pour vous sauver!  
-N'importe quel humains doté de bon sens aurait compris que je suis le détenteur du Mera Mera no Mi!  
-Le Mera Mera no Mi..? Elle répète curieusement, car après tout c'est la première fois qu'Honami entends ce mot.

Ace n'est pas vraiment motiver pour donner une leçon sur les fruits du démons au supposé médecin lui faisant face. Cependant, il ne résiste pas longtemps face aux yeux étrangement rouge et pétillant de la jeune fille. S'en suit alors une conversation où il explique ce que sont les fruits du démons à Honami, il répond patiemment au quelques questions qu'elle lui pose. Ace est tout de même étonné que quelqu'un ignore totalement l'existence de tel fruit, surtout lorsque cette personne vit sur une île qui est sous la protection de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche, ce même équipage dont Ace est le commandant de la seconde division. Lorsqu'il fait mine de s'en offusquer, elle grimace puis grommelle:

-Mon père refuse que je m'intéresse aux pirates et tout ce qui est liés à eux, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Les habitants de cette île lui sont reconnaissant, alors ils ne répondent jamais à mes questions.  
-Pour quelles raisons?  
-Je l'ignore, mais maintenant que tu es sur cette île tu vas pouvoir répondre à mes questions! Elle lance enthousiaste.  
-Avant cela, à toi de répondre au mienne: où se trouve mon Logpose?  
- Un Logpose?  
Ace baragouine quelques choses qu'Honami ne comprends pas puis il reprend distinctement cette fois.  
-Une sorte de boussole, je le porte habituellement au poignet. Tout en montrant l'emplacement exacte de son doigt.  
-Oh.. c'était donc ça...Elle souffle en grimaçant.

L'expression d'Ace devient tout d'un coup moins amicale et Honami ricane nerveusement se demandant si elle va vivre assez longtemps pour fêter ses 21ans.


	3. Chapitre 3

Ohayo!

Voici le chapitre 3 de "La volonté du D"!

Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attentes qu'il y a eu entre le chapitre 2 et celui-ci! Actuellement je lis une fanfiction vraiment génial et l'attentes bien que courte entre chaque chapitre est vraiment insoutenable, c'est ce qui m'a vraiment décidé à écrire ce chapitre, en plus de vos reviews qui m'ont donné le sourire. Vraiment un grand merci à vous!

Et aussi un grand merci à Shiny Cyan qui a pris le temps d'apporté quelques modification à ce chapitre en plus de le corriger!

J'ai relu plusieurs fois le chapitre qu'elle m'a renvoyé et sincèrement on voit vraiment la différence, ne serait-ce que la façon de présenter les diaglogues est plus fluide et compréhensible!

Bonne Lecture! Cya~

* * *

Honami a survécu à la colère de la torche humaine peu reconnaissante. Celui-ci est parti après l'avoir longuement traité d'idiote inconsciente. La jeune femme a bien marmonné quelques répliques bien senties, mais il les a consciemment ignoré. En y repensant elle lui en est reconnaissante, après tout elle et sa maison n'auraient pas pu contenir toutes les émotions du brun sans déclencher un incendie. Il a donc déserté son lit de convalescence et rejoins la ville. Du moins c'est ce que suppose la fille du médecin. Un soupire passe ses lèvres tandis qu'elle dépoussière ses vêtements. Son regard se pose sur la porte encore ouverte suite à la fuite du brun. Un autre soupir. Sa chance d'en savoir un peu plus sur le monde de la piraterie vient de partir...

De son côté le dit pirate marmonne, se demandant comment il va bien pouvoir récupérer son Log Pose ou au moins trouver un marchand capable de lui en réaliser un nouveau. Il n'a pas de temps à perdre, Teach mérite son châtiment et il le mérite rapidement, tant que la haine d'Ace est encore présente. Il a besoin de ça pour pouvoir faire le deuil de son ami. Il s'arrête un instant, observant les alentours. Des arbres. Des buissons. Un ruisseau. Des Buissons. Des arbres... Comment est-il censé trouver son chemin?! Il jette un coup d'œil en arrière, l'idiote connaît l'île, il n'a qu'à faire demi tour et lui demander son chemin...? Impossible. Ace ne l'accepte pas, c'est de SA faute à ELLE après tout s'il est dans ce pétrin. Il ne lui permettrait pas d'aggraver sa situation. Non. Il va trouver la ville, seul. C'est beaucoup plus raisonnable de cette façon.

Cependant, les heures défilent et il tourne en rond. Il se décide de mettre sa fierté un peu de côté et de rebrousser chemin. Il reconnaît aisément la maison de sa sauveuse providentielle de pacotille et vient toquer avec retenue à sa porte. Il espère intérieurement qu'elle n'est pas là, ainsi personne ne saura jamais que lui , Portgas D. Ace, est incapable de trouver son chemin tout seul et qu'il doit demander le demander à une femme. Un «Tch.» passe ses lèvres lorsque la poignée s'abaisse et que la porte grince sur ses gonds. Une paire d'yeux écarlates où se lit une surprise non dissimulée se pose sur lui. Un petit sourire marque les traits de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle replace une mèche s'étant échappée de son chignon négligé derrière son oreille. Il aperçoit derrière elle que la pièce est tout autant, voir plus dérangée que lorsqu'il l'a quitté. La jeune femme comprend où se pose son regard et elle en rougit, poussant l'homme pour sortir et referme la porte derrière elle.

"Je pensais que vous ne reviendrez pas après cet..." Elle pèse ses mots et finit par se décider, "Cet «incident».."

Il n'ose pas avouer qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver le chemin de la ville la plus proche alors il lance nonchalamment.

"Je le dois aux questions de celle qui a tenté de me sauver des flammes..." Avoue-t-il en détournant le regard.

Le visage d'Honami s'illumine, sa curiosité envers le monde l'entourant et les pirates va enfin être assouvie. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure pour contenir son sourire.

- "Vous voulez bien y répondre en marchant ?

- Oui." Il répond assez vivement ce qui surprend dans un premier temps son interlocutrice.

Puis elle hausse les épaules et lui demande de patienter un instant, le laisse poireauter à l'extérieur, et revient seulement quelques minutes plus tard, un large chapeau de paille couvrant sa tête et un panier d'osier à la main. Ace prends le temps de l'observer attentivement. Malgré la particularité de ses yeux et de sa chevelure, Honami est une de ses femmes que l'on considère comme jolie. Pas belle, pas mignonne, juste jolie. Un nez fin retroussé, une bouche en cœur et des traits fins. Son visage est plaisant, mais le rouge de ses yeux n'est pas charmant. Elle n'est pas très grande, sa poitrine n'est pas imposante pour trois sous et sa taille est fine: Little Odz Jr. la briserait d'une caresse. Enfin en y réfléchissant sérieusement Little Odz Jr. pourrait tuer beaucoup d'humains d'une simple pichenette. Ce n'est donc pas une bonne comparaison. Pour en revenir à Honami, il n'est pas certains de pouvoir la surnommer «la blonde» même dans ses pensées, la couleur de cheveux de la jeune femme en étant assez éloignée. Le physique d'Honami est loin de le rebuter, sans pour autant lui plaire. De plus des tâches rousseurs recouvrent la totalité de son corps, du moins de ce que Ace en voit. Même ses mains n'y échappent pas. Cependant, il en possède lui aussi quelques-unes, ce serait donc un euphémisme pour le brun de la juger la-dessus. Il se concentre donc sur sa robe d'été rose pale, elle ressemble à un bonbon mal empaqueté. L'ourlet s'arrête juste sous le genou, le regard de l'homme glisse sur ses jambes et il sourit devant les pieds de la jeune fille. Des sandales d'un marron boueux, beaucoup trop grandes pour elle, d'autant plus qu'elles sont faites pour des hommes.

"Tu va pouvoir marcher ainsi ?"

Elle fronce les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre, et suit le regard de la torche humaine. Elle s'excuse une nouvelle fois et revient avec une paire à sa taille.

- "J'ai plusieurs questions à vous poser...

- J'en doute pas." Il la coupe alors qu'elle lui jette un regard lourd de signification puis il se tait, la laissant poursuivre.

- "...Mais j'aimerais aussi me faire pardonner pour la perte de votre Log Pose. Elle fait la moue en repensant au savon qu'elle a reçu quelques heures plutôt. "Elle s'arrête et pose une main sur le bras du brun, son regard venant à l'encontre de celui de son patient peu reconnaissant. "Si je peux aider d'une façon ou d'une autre faites m'en part, s'il vous plaît."

Il réfléchit, voyant bien qu'elle attend une réponse rapide.

"J'aurais besoin d'un lieu où dormir et de trouver un nouveau Log Pose, mais avant tout de retourner au Striker, toutes mes affaires se trouvent sur mon embarcation."

Elle acquiesce silencieusement avant d'ajouter oralement cette fois.

"Je vais vous conduire au port."

Et elle le fit. Une fois au port Ace ne met pas beaucoup de temps à repérer son embarcation, après tout elle ne passe pas inaperçu au milieu de toutes les autres. Honami l'observe d'un œil curieux.

"Vous voyagez vraiment là-dessus?"

Il lève le regard dans sa direction.

" Oui, ça t'étonne ?"

Elle ignore sa question et renchérit.

" C'est vraiment sécurisé...? Surtout pour quelqu'un qui craint l'eau ?"

Il hausse les épaules.

" Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes donc je suppose."

Elle se demande si elle doit admirer son courage ou son inconscience. Mais Ace ne lui laisse pas le temps de chercher plus longtemps la réponse à sa question qu'il revient sur le ponton du port, un sac en toile lancé sur l'épaule et son chapeau sur la tête, le protégeant du soleil.

" Allons-y."

Elle le guide d'auberge en auberge, croisant à chaque fois les doigts pour qu'il soit accepté, mais il passe toujours la porte d'entrée bredouille. Alors qu'ils pensent tout deux ne pas y parvenir, il est enfin accepté dans une auberge.

Il passe l'entrée et montre, tout fier, sa clé. Honami lui sourit et la chance leur sourit aussi pour le Log Pose, un marchand de la ville en vend quelques-uns selon les dire de certains habitants. La fille du médecin les remercie et annonce la bonne nouvelle à son compagnon, puis elle le questionne sur ses voyages, lui demandant des détails sur les îles qu'il a visité, leurs habitants et leurs traditions. Ace y répond patiemment, la tâche n'étant pas pénible pour lui et ainsi ils atteignent rapidement l'atelier du marchand. Ace abandonne Honami à ses questions et ouvre directement les hostilités.

"J'ai besoin d'un Log Pose." Annonce-t-il au marchand de but en blanc.

L'homme atteignant la cinquantaine lève un instant le regard de son travail et soupire en s'essuyant les mains, s'approchant d'un petit carnet blanc et d'un stylo en soupirant.

- "J'ai vendu le dernier à d'autres personnes de votre... «genre», il y a de ça quelques heures. Je peux en faire un après mes commandes les plus pressantes, mais il faudra attendre deux semaines, au moins.

- Impossible, j'en ai besoin dans les jours à venir.

- Impossible." Répète le marchand en se tournant vers le jeune homme. "Comme je viens de le dire j'ai vendu...

- Je ne peux pas attendre pendant aussi longtemps !" Finit de s'emporter le brun, tapant du point contre un mur pour contenir ses flammes. La jeune fille jusqu'ici étant restée discrète sursaute avant de se mêler de la conversation.

"De quoi avaient l'air ces personnes ?"

Le marchand ne quitte pas Ace du regard, celui-ci lui semblant suspicieux, alors que le pirate se gifle intérieurement d'avoir cédé à ses émotions. Il faut dire que tout sujet ayant un lien avec Teach est sensible. L'homme aux cheveux grisonnant finit par répondre, les décrivant soigneusement, Honami le remercie et fait comprendre à Ace qu'ils n'ont plus qu'a les chercher à présent.

"Vous devriez faire vite dans ce cas, ils avaient prévu de partir dès aujourd'hui avant que la tempête n'arrive sur l'île. Le Log Pose désigne déjà l'emplacement de la prochaine île."

Ace laisse échapper un juron et s'élance à toute vitesse en direction du port, la jeune fille sur les talons. Arrivés à destination aucun bateau pirate n'est visible et la tempête est toute proche. Un second juron passe les lèvres du brun, il se dirige à l'est du port.

- "Où allez-vous comme ça? Vous voyez bien qu'ils sont déjà partis !

-Si je pars maintenant j'ai peut-être une chance de les rattraper, mais il faut que je me dépêche avant que la tempête n'arrive.

- Elle est déjà sur l'île !

- Je dois partir, maintenant !" Répète-t-il en se dirigeant vers le Striker.

- "C'est de la folie! Vous allez mourir si vous partez maintenant et avec vous s'évanouiront tous mes espoirs de connaître le monde extérieur !" Il s'arrête brusquement et Honami le percute, n'ayant pas prévue, cela. Il se retourne et la repousse en empoignant assez fermement ses bras.

- "Alors, pour tes désirs, je devrais abandonner les miens ?

-Non ! Bien entendu, mais je ne vous laisserai pas mettre votre vie en danger !

- Et que comptes-tu faire ?" Lance-t-il ironiquement. "Me supplier ? Taper du pied ? Me dire que ce que je fais est mal ? Ou pleurer ?" Il ricane mauvais, ce qui blesse la jeune femme.

- "J'avais une autre idée, mais puisque vous le prenez comme ça..." Elle souffle entre ses dents.

Il la regarde un peu curieusement essayant de comprendre ses paroles. Lorsqu'elle se dégage de sa poigne il la laisse faire et elle se détourne, Ace soupire se disant qu'il a tout de même mal agi envers elle, ce n'est pas entièrement de sa faute, mais il n'a pas le temps de se faire pardonner.

- "Oh puis en fait non, je vais faire ça.. !" Annonce-t-elle plus fort

Ses deux mains se posent sur le torse d'Ace qui a juste le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Un simple mot passe ses lèvres.

"**Garce !**"

Elle le pousse et le déstabilise assez pour qu'il glisse sur le sol humide et tombe dans l'eau entourant le port.


End file.
